


Mr. Hard-Ass

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sastiel where Cas is Sam's boss and everyone thinks he's some huge asshole but he's actually just really shy, then one day Sam is talking to his friend in the break room and accidentally hits Castiel in the face (totally not projecting, I never hit people when I talk) and in between Sam's frantic apologies all he can think to say is "we're you talking about ____?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hard-Ass

Sam loved his job at the bureau, some of the crimes they got called to were hard to deal with, especially the ones involving children, but he always felt better for it at the end of the day. He got to put away the thugs who thought it was okay to hurt other people, his coworkers were as good as family, and the pay was more than he needed. 

 

So what if he had nightmares about the little boy that was missing, or the potential terrorist attack involving a car bomb planted in the D.C. senator’s car? He was helping people, saving lives, and there was nothing he’d rather do.

 

The only downside he could think of would be his hard-ass boss. Castiel Novak was the very best the bureau had to offer, he was brilliant, he could read people, his gut instinct was second to none, and he was quick on the draw. 

 

The drawback? He was not a people person, he didn’t talk to his employees, he showed no emotion, he didn’t show up to company events, and he wasn’t known for being forgiving. 

 

Word around the office was that he would quicker fire you than greet you, so Sam made sure to keep his nose clean, doing his job as best he could and staying out of the other man’s way. Sam loved his job, and he wasn’t going to lose it just because his boss was a grade A asshole. Not everything goes as planned, however. 

 

Sam is in the break room drinking coffee with Charlie, arguing about who they’d rather have back them up in a fight - Charlie said Legolas, Sam was steadfastly sticking to Albus Dumbledore - when it happened. “But Albus is a wizard! What if Legolas runs out of arrows, hmm? You’re screwed!” He threw his arm back to emphasize his point, connecting hard with someone behind him.

 

Charlie stared at him, eyes wide in horror, and he closed his eyes, as if it would make whoever he had just punched vanish to another dimension. Working up his nerve he turned to face his accidental punching bag, nearly dropping his coffee mug when he was met with piercing blue eyes. “Oh my god, Sir, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were there, holy shit you’re bleeding, let me get you a tissue, I am so so so sorry, oh my god.” 

 

Sam shoved his cup in his friend’s hand, running across the room and grabbing a handful of tissues. “I am so sorry, I don’t even know what to say, here let me…” Castiel lowered his hands from his - probably broken, oh god Sam was so fired - nose and let Sam gently mop the blood off of his lips and chin. “I’m so sorry.” Sam squeaked again, pressing the tissues to his boss’s nose. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, why isn’t he talking? He hasn’t said anything, oh shit.

 

“Legolas is very skilled with a sword, as well as a bow, and is very resourceful. Not all would be lost if he ran out, and he could retrieve arrows from fallen enemies, although… Albus is one of the most powerful wizards to exist, so I see your point as well, Sam. I myself would prefer to have Eragon on my side.” 

Sam and Charlie look between each other for a moment, mouths hanging open, “Eragon, as in… Saphira’s dragon-rider?” Sam finally pipes up, he loves the Inheritance series, but had never met someone else who knew it - well, Charlie, but that was because he had loaned her the books. “Yes, of course, Saphira is a powerful dragon, and if I have Eragon I also have the elves. It would presumably turn the tide of any battle.” 

 

“Look at that, Mr. Hard-Ass is actually a huge nerd.” Charlie piped up, going back to sipping at her coffee, now that it looked like her best friend wasn’t about to get fired. “Mr… Hard-Ass? I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Castiel carefully lowered the tissues from his nose, feeling around the tender skin for potential breaks. “People… around the office, they think you’re some kind of… I don’t know, they’re afraid of you.”

 

To their surprise, Castiel chuckled, “I suppose my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’. I’m just not sure how to talk to them. Perhaps you could help me?” Sam glanced at Charlie, who just winked at him. Well. He just punched the man in the nose, he couldn’t fuck up too much more than that. “Maybe I could teach you over coffee sometime?” 

 

It took Castiel a moment, but soon a gummy smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes, “I think I would like that very much, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me requests?~!~


End file.
